Pure
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Pure TrueLox smut. Enough said.


This has been itching me in the back of my brain. So you,

Yeah you!

Share my pain. -w-

The usual warnings. Truelox/DeadMU smut.

* * *

Standing in the corner of Ty's bedroom was a trapped and pinned Jason and Ty himself. Welp, looks like we came just in time... ;)

The young man moaned as his lover locked lips with him again, their tongue in a erotic dance. Caught off gaurd, Jason felt a hand touch his chest. "Mmn! T-Ty!" They parted for breathe. "I-I want..."

Ty smirk. "Challenge accepted." He then carried the horny boy to the bed. "Now where to start..." The red-eyed elder took off his shirt.

Jason touched Ty's chest, his slender hand shaking. "Y-Your heart..."

"You're not the only one who's needy." Ty murmured as he pulled off Jason's shirt. He dove in for a kiss.

"Mmn!" The hazel-eyed boy moaned in surprise. "Mmn... Fwa!" He felt hands touch the buds on his chest. "T-Ty, urg... I-It, uhhh..." His pleas were blocked from the warm tongue invaiding and ravaging his mouth. They parted for air, Ty still pulling and pinching the boy's nipples. "Uhhh... Tyyyy..." Jason's cute little peeps of pleasure kept making Ty warm and hard...

"Oh..." Jason touched Ty's pants. "You're... Uh..."

Ty unzipped his pants, his erected manhood popping out. "Here, touch me."

Hesitently, the hazel-eyed boy grasp his lover's manhood. It was warm.

"Mmn." He heard Ty grunt. Jason felt warmth climb up his throat. "Uhh..." The hazel-eyed boy began licking Ty's manhood.

"Ghh!" Ty grunted as Jason began to 'swallow' Ty's erection. Ty could feel the warmth of Jason's mouth. "G-God..."

_'It's... Weird and... Warm...' _Jason thought._ 'I think it's... T-Throbbing?'_

The red-eyed elder's breathing hitched. "Ghh! J-Jason..." He released in Jason's mouth. Hesitently, the hazel-eyed boy swallowed the white liquid.

"I-It's so thick..." Jason mumbled. Ty pulled him in for another kiss. The red-eyed elder flinched a bit when he felt the sticky liquid touch his tongue.

"Uh... Can you... Touch me now, Ty?" Jason asked innocently as he pulled off his jeans and his 'under-garment'. His manhood popped out, standing up erected.

The red-eyed elder smirked as he grasped Jason's manhood. He began to swiftly pump it.

"Ahhh!" Jason moaned. "Ngghhh!..."

_'Woah.' _Thought Ty_. 'Jason's pretty needy right now.'_

"Uhhh..." Jason moaned again. "F-Faster p-please..."

So Ty did the request. Jason's breathing began to be heavy. "I-I'm, ah!, gonna!..." He was cut off by his uke orgasm. The red-eyed elder's hand was now covered in white liquid.

"Huh," Said Ty. "Looks like I won't have to use this." He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, which he threw to who knows where. Out of nowhere, Ty shoved three of his fingers into Jason's entrance.

"Ahhhh!" Jason flinched as he shuddered at Ty's wiggling finger inside his butt. "Mmnn!"

After a few seconds of wiggling, the red-eyed elder pulled out his fingers as fast as you can say '#ty'sleftfoot'.

... Yes, that just happened.

"T-Tyyyyy,..." Moaned the hazel-eyed boy. "I-I need you now!..."

"R-Right..." Ty murmured, grabbing Jason's butt. Jason gasped at the touch. "H-Hurry up!..." Ty shoved his manhood into Jason's butt. "Ahhhhh!"

Ty thrusted. A loud moan. "Ahhhhhhhh! T-Tyyyy~!"

Ty smirked at the adorable hazel-eyed boy's moan. It encouraged him to go faster. "Ghh! Jason... You're... Really... T-Tight..."

Jason tried to reply, but it was interrupted by moans. "I— Mmn!, c-can't— Uwaa!" His nails were clawing through the bed sheets. "Uwaaa! T-Tyyyyy~!"

The red-eyed elder couldn't help but blush at the younger male's cuteness. He embraced Jason from the back. "Ghh! Jason, g-gonna—" He was immediately cut off from the younger male's scream.

"Fwaa!" They came, Ty cumming inside the poor boy while Jason splattered his white liquid between his thighs. The hazel-eyed boy then collapsed on the bed.

"..." He was oddly quiet. Ty stroked Jason's cheek. "T-Ty?"

"Hmm?"

"I want...," He then flipped over on his back, showing his flushed face to Ty. "I need more of you..."

Ty's face blushed pure red, trying not to have a nosebleed**. "Y-You sure? I'm not going gentle then." He smirked slyly.

Jason felt more heat climb up his throat. "Y-Yes..." He closed his eyes shut as Ty grabbed his waist. Then he felt Ty go in, forcefully it seemed. "A-Ahhh!..." Ty raised Jason's thigh. His manhood went deeper, sending Jason into deep pleasure. "AHHHHHH!"

Ty could feel the younger male tremble. "Ah, god. Y-You're still t-tight..."

The younger male whimpered. _'I-It feels s-so g-good!...'_

The red-eyed elder raised Jason's thigh once more, trying to get close as he could. "Gh!"

"Y-You're so c-close!..." Jason screamed as his eyes began to water.

"What do y-you think?" Ty asked. "Y-You feeling alright?"

"U-Uh huh," Jason manage to say. "I-It's f-fin— UUWAAA!" He arched his back and came. "UUWAA!" His cum splattered all over the two-some's chests. "T-TYYYY!"

"All of your moaning..." Ty murmured. "Gh!" And the climax hitted Ty. "J-Jason..." He curled up next to the exhausted hazel-eyed boy. "L-Love you..." He fell asleep, his eyes dreaded with exhaustion.

Though he wanted to replied, Jason was tired and only said: "Ty, love..."

* * *

"My God Ty," Yelled Jason. "I am never letting you use potions ever again!"

Ty raised an eyebrow. "So, does that mean you don't like the Sensitivity Potion?"

Jason glared. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I LIKE THAT STUPID POTION?"

The red-eyed elder smirked. "It seemed like it last night."

Jason blushed, pure red. "W-Well— Uh, that is—..." Ty's smirk widened.

"TY, YOU IDIOT!"

And the afternoon was harsh for that poor Deadlox.

* * *

DONE. SEE YOU LATER PEOPLEZ.

**"Ty, YOU IDIOT! HOW DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT?!"** -MinecraftUniverse


End file.
